Drunk on power
by drade666
Summary: Sam ties up Cas then has some fun


_**DRUNK ON POWER**_

"Sam! I'm going on a supply run!" Dean shouted as he shrugged on his jacket

"Okay" Sam shouted back from the small bathroom where he was running some water to clean up with.

"You want anything?" Dean asked a little quieter as Sam came out of the washroom after turning off the running water dabbing a towel on his face.

"No, I'm good" Sam stated shaking his head side to side

"Okay, I'll be back…oh and why did we get 2 motel rooms?" Dean asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I have plans for the other one" Sam stated briefly

"Oh…I get it you dog" Dean said winking at his brother as Sam rolled his eyes but mostly for show cause what Dean was thinking was exactly what Sam was planning or at least close.

Shortly after Dean left Sam grabbed the key to the second motel room then walked just down from their first motel room. Sam opened the door to the second room, walking inside he removed his jacket hanging it up in the coat closet by the door hearing the soft moaning coming from the single bed Sam turned to look at. There on the bed was Cas with his arms bound by ropes behind his back, 2 ropes bound to his ankles then to the bed and his raven colored wings tethered at their bases. Sam watched as Cas struggled against his tie that served as a home made gag while his cock leaked under him from the cock ring Sam had put on him. Sam was impressed that Cas had managed to stay in that position all day since he'd left early that morning when he commanded Cas to do so.

Cas could have easily broken the ropes, escaped but he liked giving over his control especially when it was Sam he was giving it to. Sam pulled off his shirt as he toed off his socks with his shoes before crawling behind Cas who didn't move only panted through the gag as Sam started running his hand over the smooth firm contour of Cas' ass. Sam ran his hand down between Cas' legs to his balls letting his fingers just barely brush over them earning him a groan from Cas. Sam smirked as he teased along Cas' cock making him squirm, his wings shuddering from the contact as Sam ran his finger over the tip. Sam felt his own dick jerk in his pants as he teased Cas making him moan, trying to buck backwards into Sam but held in place by the ropes.

Sam grabbed the tube of lube in the nightstand putting it beside him making Cas spread more for him but Sam wasn't going to release him just yet. Cas groaned when Sam leaned over him removing the gag from his mouth then whispering into his ear.

"Can you feel my hard dick on your ass?" Sam whispered in to Cas' ear

"Yes" Cas choked out

"Good cause pretty soon you'll feel it inside your ass" Sam whispered again as Cas groaned again

Sam moaned as he rutted along Cas' ass his aching cock begging to be released from his jeans. Sam ran his hand between Cas' wings just teasing the feathers at the base with his fingers before running his hand down Cas' spine to the small of his back, finally grabbing the tube of lube with a nozzle on it. Sam spun the top to open it then began massaging Cas' ass before spreading his cheeks, Cas gasped as Sam pushed the nozzle of the tube into Cas' entrance then squeezing the lube into him. Cas moaned as the cool liquid filled him then Sam removed the nozzle from him replacing it with 2 of his fingers immediately. Sam thrust into Cas before parting his fingers inside him as he opened Cas up his other hand moving to caress the long flight feathers on Cas wings.

"Sam…it's…it's fine…just…please," Cas breathed out as Sam continued to thrust into him with 2 fingers.

"Not yet" Sam insisted sliding in to Cas again other hand gripping Cas' hip

"Sam…" Cas whimpered feeling his cock ache between his legs

Sam ignored Cas as he added a third finger thrusting in at an agonizingly slow pace that made Cas' cock jerk with want the ring doing it's job to prevent him from coming too soon. Sam added a forth finger then removed his fingers all together leaving Cas with a feeling of emptiness as Sam pulled his jeans down with his boxers his own hard cock springing from it's confines leaking at the head as Sam squeezed more lube onto his hand then slicked up his cock before lining himself up to enter Cas. Sam pushed in easily to Cas making them both groan in unison until Sam was balls deep in him taking a moment for both of them to adjust before rolling his hips a couple of times. Cas jerked forward then tried to thrust back on to Sam his wings flaring slightly in frustration as and arousal as Sam dug his fingers into the feathers forcing a strangled gasp from Cas' throat. Sam started thrusting faster as he felt Cas tighten around him signaling he was close to his climax but Sam wasn't far behind him either that familiar punch hitting in his stomach. Cas found himself just babbling as Sam wrecked him words tumbling from his mouth (_fuckSamYesyesyesfuckmeplease )_ before he was begging for Sam to remove the ring to give him release. Finally satisfied Sam reached down undoing the cock ring from Cas allowing him to finally fall over the edge coming hard with out even being touched with Sam coming right after him. Sam rested his forehead on the small of Cas' back until he could pull from him undoing the ropes as Cas fell to the mattress exhausted but sated.

"That was amazing" Cas stated cuddling on to Sam afterwards

"I told you it was a good idea," Sam said as Cas' wings curled around Sam


End file.
